1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling various and different movements of a door by means of a torque mechanism for torquing a door hinge assembly, by means of a unique door leveling mechanism, and by means of a novel semi-automated mechanism that provides a 90 degree held open door and release of the 90 degree held open door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for movement of a door by providing torqued hinges for doors within a frame often have component parts for torquing the door hinge that are subject to excessive stress and wear, thereby resulting in failure of the component parts. Further, applicants are unaware of any prior art providing for an adjustable door leveling means that operates on a door from the top of the door's frame or from the top of an opening in a structure closed by a door without a frame, and levels a door that is not properly leveled due to improper installation of the door in its frame or in the opening of a structure without requiring opening of the door. Nor does the prior art disclose any means to hold a door open 90 degrees by an a semi-automated mechanism together with a semi-automated release of the door held open 90 degrees.